It was you
by Da Hot Currie
Summary: Harry is on his broom ready to jump off onto the quidditch pitch below will he do it? Harry missing Sirius and he seems to think suicide is the only answer


A/N: yes a Harry/Ginny fic but a lot of people like that u know. I have had this song for ages but just recently it 'inspired' me to write a fic. I hope you guys like it! Oh and if you haven't heard the song you have to it is so sweet! Okay Read, Review enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine JK's the song is by Ashley Ballard and is called It was you, I changed some words for it was you so it makes more sense with the fic but it doesn't change too much.  
  
Harry got up on his broom and flew as high as he could. He couldn't take the pressure any more. Sirius had gone and left him all alone. Nobody understood how he felt no one did. He was going to do it, he was going to jump of his broom to the ground 50 feet below him, his life wasn't worth living any more. When ever Harry needed some one Sirius was all ways there to listen, to help him no matter what. Harry didn't have any idea of how he would live his life with out his godfather.  
  
When I think  
Of what I've been through  
I can see  
That you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth  
Don't know what I'll do  
Without you  
  
Half of my dreams would not come true  
  
Harry had always wished for someone older and wiser, just like a father or mother who accepted him, Sirius was that one. Even Mrs Weasly couldn't match him. 'Once I have fallen I will be with him and again for every and he will always be there for me and I will always be with and for him.'  
  
You are the one  
That i have hoped for  
You made my life  
Means so much more  
Now we can be  
Together forever  
Forever just you and me  
Be here for you  
You here for me  
  
Sirius had always been there for him, he had been by his side when Snape had given him a hard time. He was there when Harry needed support. And when Harry was in the Triwizard tournament he helped him through. Harry couldn't believe Sirius had gone and left him.  
  
It was you  
  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always thought  
  
That you'd be right here for me  
  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
It was you  
  
When Sirius came into Harry's life Harry thought he was out to kill him and Sirius would hunt him until he had finally caught up with him. But the night Harry had actually met Sirius, Sirius proved to be a friend not a foe. Maybe Harry didn't have to give up his life, maybe he could keep Sirius safe in his heart with his parents.  
  
Since the day  
You came in my life  
I knew then  
That you'd be someone by my side  
Then you proved  
You're a friend to me  
  
Within my heart  
  
Wherever, you will always be  
  
But that wasn't enough, he had to be with Sirius, which meant he could also be with his parents. Harry liked this idea very much. But he wanted to be with just Sirius, sometimes. He would have what he had wanted most in life parents, guardians someone older to be there for him. Harry's got ready to jump, and 'his whole life flashed before his eyes'.  
  
You are the one  
That i have hoped for  
You made my life  
Means so much more  
Now we can be  
Together forever  
Just you and me  
  
There for each other  
  
He remembered Dudley's bullying, and when Hagrid had first told him that he was a wizard. Saving the philosopher's stone from the clutches of Voldemort, Figuring out the mystery of the chamber of secrets. Sirius. He remembered how Sirius had always been there no matter what. He remembered when the whole school had thought he had entered him self in the tournament and how Sirius listened to what Harry was feeling. No he had to be with him.  
  
It was you  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always thought  
That you'd be right here for me  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
It was you  
  
Sirius had told him if Snape was giving him a hard time to tell him, and he would sort it out for him. He always put Harry before anyone else. He remained loyal to Harry's parents.  
  
It was you  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always knew  
That you'd be right here for me  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
  
It was you  
  
Harry got ready to jump the sooner he was with Sirius the better, he stood up on his broom and jump of his mind was buzzing over thoughts of Sirius.  
  
It was you  
Who was always right by my side  
When i just can't do it  
You helped me through it  
We're friends forever  
Like best friends should be  
You'll always be  
  
A special part of me  
  
Ginny zoomed up and caught Harry on her broom. "Harry what are you doing are you okay?" Ginny was positively worried this wasn't an act. Harry let his head rest on Ginny's shoulder, and started sobbing softly.  
  
"I miss him to much Ginny".  
  
"Harry, it's okay, you have to let go. He is watching you from above."  
  
"You, really think so?" asked Harry in a muffled voice  
  
"Definitely" replied Ginny in a soft voice  
  
"He was always there for me no matter what."  
  
"I know Harry but dying is not the answer, face your fears. I know you feel empty and feel as if no one is here for you, but I am we all are Harry no matter what"  
  
"Thank you Ginny"  
  
It was you  
Who was always right by my side  
When i just can't do it  
You helped me through it  
We're friends forever  
Like best friends should be  
  
You'll always be  
  
A special part of me  
  
A/N: how was it did you like it well Ginny saved Harry at the last moment. any plz review and plz read my otha work! : ) 


End file.
